500 Cartas de Amor
by Dark Cendrillon
Summary: Oneshot Yuri T&M. Depois do casamento de Sakura e Shaoran, Tomoyo e Meilin descobrem que o destino pode ter feito seus verdadeiros amores estarem bem mais perto que elas jamais imaginaram.


Hoe, hoe! Bem, esse fanfic é um desejo meu de muuuito tempo atrás sobre um "casal" que eu sempre quis ver em fanfics, mas nunca achei nenhum em português :-( ... Bem, sem mais, enjoy

_**500 Cartas de Amor**_

Meilin Li estava sentada em um balanço na frente da luxuosa mansão, de um lado do balanço repousava uma enorme mala com a maioria de seus pertences, e do outro o seu braço estendido em direção ao chão segurando uma foto.

Podia sentir o vento do rigoroso inverno que acabara de chegar a quase cortar-lhe o rosto, e as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, lágrimas que agora não tinham quem as secasse, já que a pessoa que o fizera por incontáveis vezes era agora o motivo delas.

Levantou o braço devagar e olhou para a foto em suas mãos. Nela um rapaz de olhos e cabelos castanhos de terno abraçava uma encantadora noiva de olhos verdes e cabelos cor-de-mel, quase totalmente cobertos por uma grinalda de cristais e um véu branco brilhante que se estendia até sua cintura. Ao lado do feliz casal havia ainda duas pessoas, embora sorrissem, felizes pelos amigos, tinham seus corações profundamente partidos pela confirmação oficial da perda daqueles que por muitos anos foram tão amados por elas. Uma era a própria Meilin, que segurava o buquê da noiva junto com a outra; Tomoyo.

Meilin engoliu um soluço ao se lembrar daquele dia, a exatamente um ano atrás, quando tudo tinha começado.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_  
"Três! Dois! Um..." _

Sakura enfim jogou o buquê para o pequeno aglomerado de amigas solteiras.

Muitas queriam pegá-lo, já que a própria Sakura tinha sido a primeira a se casar, e todas as outras se não noivas, estavam sozinhas.

Chiharu namorava há dois anos Yamazaki, e disse que se não pegasse o buquê consideraria o pedido de casamento dele há uma semana como mais uma de suas mentiras. Rika, que recebera um anel de noivado aos dez anos do seu professor, agora, nove anos mais tarde, ainda não mudara seu estado de "noiva" de Terada. Srta. Maki, a dona da loja de brinquedos, embora viúva também estava ali tentando pegar o buquê e quem sabe encontrar um novo amor. Naoko, Meilin e Tomoyo ainda estavam completamente sós. Apenas Kaho Mizuki se contentava com a posição de companheira de Eriol sem exigir qualquer formalidade e não se arriscara a tentar pegar o buquê.

Num segundo, quase sincronizadas, todas saltaram em direção às sakuras brancas presas por um laço de cetim que voou das mãos da noiva em direção a elas, e pareceu cair propositalmente entre as mãos de Tomoyo e Meilin, entrelaçando-as por um momento.

As duas abaixaram as mãos, ainda entrelaçadas segurando o buquê e se olharam por um breve instante até que começassem a rir do inusitado acontecimento.

- Puxa, parece que vamos ter que dividi-lo! – disse Meilin, ainda com as mãos sobre as de Tomoyo.

- É um buquê muito bonito pra ser desfeito... pode ficar com ele – Tomoyo sorriu docemente, enquanto soltava devagar suas mãos do buquê e das mãos de Meilin.

- Mas nós duas o pegamos...

- Talvez isso seja o mais importante... e não ficar com ele. – respondeu, ainda com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios. O mesmo sorriso de sempre, o mesmo sorriso que ela sempre tinha para todos aqueles que chegavam perto dela e jamais conseguiam se manter tristes por muito tempo.

Sakura e Shaoran, vendo aquela cena, olharam-se e sorriram. Lembraram juntos da vez em que capturaram a carta areia e ela veio para a mão dos dois, fazendo com que se tocassem por um instante.

- Ei! Meilin e Tomoyo! Por quê não tiramos uma foto com as duas segurando o buquê? Assim independente de quem ficar com ele, as duas vão ter uma recordação disso – Sakura propôs, enquanto puxava as duas pelo braço e com o outro puxava o marido para que se juntasse a elas.

Shaoran abraçou Sakura, Tomoyo e Meilin seguraram o buquê, e o fotógrafo do casamento bateu a foto dos quatro.

Alguns minutos mais tarde todos os convidados já estavam nos portões da mansão Daidouji, onde havia sido a recepção, para se despedirem dos recém-casados que partiam de carro para o aeroporto onde pegariam um avião que os levaria até o litoral, onde passariam a lua-de-mel.

Meilin não esperou o tumulto e a agitação cessarem, atravessou os portões da mansão e caminhou um pouco pelo enorme jardim até encontrar, em um canto quase escondido, um adorável par de balanços de madeira que pareciam estar ali há anos.

Sentou-se devagar, acomodando-se logo. Como que para dar voz aos seus pensamentos, Tomoyo, que a havia seguido, aproximou-se e mansamente sentenciou:

- Então é o fim.

- Tomoyo? – Meilin ergueu os olhos, assustada.

- Poderia apostar como é exatamente nisso que você está pensando – sorriu mais uma vez, enquanto se sentava no balanço ao lado.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou, mais uma vez com os olhos baixos, fitando o buquê de sakuras nas mãos.

- É que é exatamente assim que eu me sinto. Sei que a quase dez anos atrás nós já sabíamos que isso acabaria acontecendo, e acompanhamos de perto o amor da Sakura e do Shaoran... mas um casamento é sempre um casamento.

- Não que eu não esteja feliz, mas...

- Eu tenho certeza que você está tão feliz quanto eu... afinal quando se gosta de alguém...

- Só queremos vê-los felizes. - Meilin sorri, melancólicamente - Eu aprendi isso com você...

- Que bom que eu consegui te ensinar alguma coisa.

- Tomoyo...

- Mas veja só... nós pegamos o buquê! Isso deve significar que daqui pra frente as coisas vão mudar, não acha?

- O... buquê? – Meilin olha mais uma vez para ele e tira uma flor, levando-a logo em seguida até o cabelo de Tomoyo e aproximando-se mais do seu rosto para prende-la. Por um segundo deixa-se envolver pelo perfume suave que Tomoyo usava e pela primeira vez repara em como seus cabelos são brilhantes e sua pele aveludada. Tomoyo, por sua vez, fixa o olhar naqueles olhos avermelhados dos quais tantas vezes teve que enxugar as lágrimas, e naqueles lábios volumosos, macios e bem delineados que tantas vezes lhe beijaram a face em agradecimento pela paciência e amizade. – eu não podia deixa-la sem nada, não é... afinal você também o pegou. E até que você ficou bem com essa flor no cabelo. – sorriu, ainda muito próxima do rosto de Tomoyo, sussurrando como se uma palavra mais alta pudesse machucar os ouvidos da mulher à sua frente.

- Obrigada – Tomoyo sorriu e se levantou do balanço – preciso ir agora, vou tomar um banho e me deitar um pouco. O dia foi bem longo...

- É... eu também vou pra casa agora.

- Venha me visitar esses dias.

- Então, até semana que vem.

- Semana que vem? – Tomoyo pára, mas não se vira – quando eu disse "esses dias", eu pretendi dizer amanhã.

- Bem... – Meilin sorri – então até amanhã...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Depois daquele dia, Meilin e Tomoyo passaram a encontrar-se com muito mais freqüência. Lembravam-se dos tempos de escola, de quando Meilin chegara em Tomoeda e como ela tinha ciúmes de Shaoran com Sakura, lembravam-se de quando ela descobriu que ele havia se apaixonado por ela, e de que a primeira atitude que a garota havia tomado fora correr até a casa de Tomoyo e "molhado os joelhos" dela com suas lágrimas pela primeira vez, de quando no incidente da última carta Clow elas se uniram para fazer com que Sakura se declarasse, e de todas as vezes que a tinha procurado durante os últimos anos, procurando apoio depois dos seus ataques de fúria por jamais conseguir esquecer Shaoran.

Certa tarde as duas alugaram alguns filmes para assistir juntas, mas no meio de um deles, Tomoyo acabou adormecendo e Meilin só se deu conta quando fez um comentário e não recebeu resposta.

Olhou para a amiga adormecida e sorriu. Abaixou o volume da TV, a fim de não incomodá-la e levantou-se da cama devagar, mas antes de cruzar a porta voltou-se para a ela e a observou.

- Sabe, Tomoyo... – disse em voz baixa, mais para si mesma que para ela – eu nunca entendi como você conseguiu durante todos esses anos manter-se sempre sorrindo e disposta a ajudar quem quer que fosse... O Shaoran nunca foi de se abrir comigo, mas a Sakura é sua melhor amiga... quantas confissões você ouviu calada? Quantas declarações dela para o Shaoran? Quantas vezes teve que sorrir e mostrar interesse quando ela lhe contava sobre as noites que eles passavam juntos... E eu te invejo. Invejo! Você é sempre tão forte, tão madura! Enquanto eu corria e pedia colo pra você todas as vezes que qualquer coisa me incomodava, você devia receber mil golpes todos os dias e jamais teve com quem desabafar... sei que não adianta dizer tudo isso enquanto você dorme, mas... acho que me tornei uma medrosa com o tempo, e não consigo dizer que desde o casamento da Sakura e do Shaoran... eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso, e mais do que isso! Pensar em você... em como eu gostaria de retribuir tudo que você me fez, ser o seu porto-seguro, aquela que te ouve quando você está triste, e enxuga suas lágrimas... afinal, em algum momento você também deve chorar! É tão triste pensar que você faz isso sozinha... Tomoyo... me deixe ficar do seu lado... me deixe cuidar de você e... e... me deixe... te dar tudo aquilo que a Sakura não pôde.

Meilin suspira e olha outra vez para Tomoyo adormecida antes de sair do quarto.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

No dia seguinte Meilin não foi à mansão Daidouji, pegou uma caixa de madeira lustrada e saiu de casa, decidida a fazer uma visita a Shaoran e Sakura, que tinham voltado da lua-de-mel há mais de uma semana e já a tinham convidado a conhecer a nova casa, mas ela ainda não tinha feito a tal visita.

Pretendia ir até a casa deles para entregar a Shaoran todas as cartas que ela lhe escrevera em mais de doze anos e jamais foram entregues, pretendia deixar pra trás aquele passado, aquela paixão, pois sabia que seu coração tinha acabado de ser preenchido por outra pessoa, e não ia permitir que qualquer lembrança pudesse se meter entre seus sentimentos.

No caminho, no entanto, sua coragem pareceu esvair-se e ela achou que seria mal-compreendida entregando a Shaoran uma tonelada de cartas de amor, e que isso certamente despertaria o ciúme de Sakura. Optou então por deixar isso de lado, foi até o bosque dos espíritos e sentou-se na beira do penhasco, colocou a caixa de madeira com suas cartas do lado e com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos e os braços abraçando as pernas dobradas ela ficou a observar a cidade, sentindo apenas o vento a balançar-lhe os cabelos.

- Geralmente as pessoas vêm a precipícios para acabar com a vida, não para pensar nela.

Meilin sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo em uma fração de segundo ao ouvir a voz da única pessoa no mundo com quem gostaria de estar naquele momento.

- Tomoyo? Como é que você...?

- Eu estava te esperando lá em casa, você não apareceu... Sakura me ligou, pediu para eu visitá-la, mas no caminho eu vi você. E aí...

- Você me seguiu. Como no dia do casamento. – Meilin concluiu, com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu apenas gosto de estar por perto... ainda mais quando alguém que eu gosto vai em direção a um penhasco com uma expressão nada feliz. – ela se senta ao lado de Meilin.

- Bobagens... só isso. – Meilin olha para a caixa e depois volta seu olhar para a cidade. O que faz por muito tempo num absoluto silêncio.

- Eu deixo. – disse Tomoyo, quebrando o longo e confortante silêncio.

- O que? – Meilin a olha, sem entender.

- Eu não estava dormindo... quer dizer... estava sim, até você desligar a TV e se levantar da cama.

Meilin corou. Sentiu o coração disparar e a respiração ficar suspensa por um segundo. Tomoyo tinha ouvido tudo! Toda a confissão, tudo o que tinha dito... e acima de tudo...

_"Eu deixo"_

- Tomoyo, eu... – Meilin começa, mas é interrompida por Tomoyo, que põe um dedo sobre seus lábios, a olha nos olhos e sorri.

Tomoyo tira uma mecha de cabelo da frente do rosto de Meilin e passa a mão sobre ele, como se quisesse memorizar suas formas. Meilin apenas fecha os olhos e sente a mão macia de Tomoyo a acariciar-lhe, então percebe que o calor do rosto dela fica cada vez mais próximo do seu e não demora a sentir o suave toque dos lábios de Tomoyo nas suas bochechas, depois no seu queixo e por fim em seus lábios.

Sentiu o coração batendo mais forte que nunca, e podia sentir através das roupas que usavam, e do seio palpitante de Tomoyo, um outro coração que batia descompassado no mesmo ritmo que o seu.

Enquanto o beijo se intensificava, todas as lembranças daqueles anos de amizade e das últimas semanas, quando aquele sentimento começara a nascer, foram vindo à tona na cabeça das duas, junto com um enorme desejo que parecia tomar conta dos seus corpos e corações.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Tudo havia corrido bem entre Tomoyo e Meilin até aquele dia. Até o dia em que Sakura e Shaoran completaram um ano de casados e resolveram organizar um almoço em comemoração. Até então Tomoyo sorria, conversava com todos e tratava Meilin como sempre; todos os discretos toques entre as mãos, os sorrisos, os olhares, os beijos às escondidas... tudo parecia normal, mas quando voltaram à mansão Daidouji, Tomoyo parecia incomodada com alguma coisa.

- Que há, Tomoyo? Você parece estranha... – Meilin perguntou, preocupada.

- Estou com dor de cabeça... só isso – Tomoyo forçou um sorriso.

- Tome um remédio, deve passar logo... eu vou tomar um banho. Volto logo – deu um beijo estalado nos lábios da amada antes de entrar no banheiro.

Meilin estava plenamente feliz aquele dia. Enfim havia fechado todas as portas abertas do passado e sabia que era completamente de Tomoyo. Mais que um banho qualquer, aquele parecia estar lavando-lhe a alma de todas as coisas que poderiam prejudicar seu relacionamento.

No entanto, quando saiu do banho, secando-se com uma felpuda toalha vermelha, o olhar de Tomoyo parecia diferente de qualquer outra vez que a tinha visto.

- O que aconteceu? A dor de cabeça não passou? – largou a toalha e foi em direção a ela, na intenção de abraça-la e enche-la de beijos até que a dor a deixasse.

- Vá embora. – Tomoyo respondeu, com a voz mais cortante e o olhar mais duro e cheio de ódio que Meilin já vira na vida.

- O que? – perguntou, num fio de voz, mais assustada com a expressão de Tomoyo que nas palavras em si.

- Eu mandei você ir embora daqui. Saia já da minha casa, me deixe em paz!

- Tomoyo? – Meilin nunca tinha visto a doce e amável Tomoyo daquele jeito, parecia transtornada, mais que isso, parecia outra pessoa.

- Você não ouviu? Eu te quero longe de mim! Pra sempre! Nunca mais, Meilin Li, nunca mais eu quero ter notícias suas!

- Mas como? Até agora há pouco...

- Até agora há pouco eu era uma tola, mas agora eu acordei, Meilin... agora eu entendi quem é você! Entendi que você não é e nunca será pra mim!

- Não diga isso, Tomoyo... – uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Meilin.

- Uma hora. É o que eu te dou pra pegar tudo que é seu e sair daqui. – Tomoyo saiu do quarto.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Agora lá estava ela, no balanço onde tudo tinha começado, com sua mala e aquela foto nas mãos, sentindo o vento a quase cortar-lhe o rosto e as lágrimas teimando em cair, sem entender o porquê de tudo aquilo.

"Não! Não, Meilin! Não seja covarde outra vez! Você não pode perder a Tomoyo assim! Não agora!"

Levantou-se do balanço decidida, colocou a foto sobre a mala e enxugou as lágrimas com a manga do sobretudo de veludo vermelho que usava. Andou até a porta da mansão e quando pensou em bater na porta, esta se abriu e ela quase se chocou com Tomoyo.

Alguns segundos do mais pesado silêncio pairou entre as duas, até que Tomoyo quebrou-o .

- Eu ia atrás de você, você esqueceu uma coisa.- disse, friamente.

- Não, eu não esqueci nada! Porque meu lugar é aqui, do seu lado. Eu não vou sair de perto de você, nunca mais! – Meilin empurrou Tomoyo pra dentro e bateu a porta, a puxou pelo braço até o sofá perto da lareira e a jogou sobre ele, subindo logo em seguida e prendendo Tomoyo entre suas pernas e olhando fixamente nos seus olhos tão perto a ponto de sentir sua respiração. – Eu não vou sair daqui. Não até que você me dê um motivo pra tudo isso.

- Um motivo? Você quer um motivo? Pois bem... aquele é o motivo! – Tomoyo apontou para a caixa de madeira lustrada de Meilin em cima de uma mesinha próxima à lareira – Todas as manhãs, quando você acordava... você saía da nossa cama e corria, ainda coberta apenas pelos lençóis para a escrivaninha e ficava pelo menos meia hora escrevendo alguma coisa que colocava naquela caixa... uma vez eu te perguntei o que era e você limitou-se a me responder que um dia eu saberia... eu respeitei você, respeitei sua privacidade! – a voz de Tomoyo começava a parecer cada vez mais alterada – Hoje no almoço na casa da Sakura eu vi você tirando um desses papéis e entregando ao Shaoran... depois abraçando-o e passando a mão pelo rosto dele... então quando você foi tomar banho... eu abri! Sim! Eu abri a sua caixa... e eu vi, Meilin... eu vi as dezenas, as CENTENAS de cartas que você escreveu para o Shaoran! Que você escreve todos os dias! Cartas de amor, Meilin! Na minha casa, no meu quarto, em baixo do meu nariz, enrolada nos meus lençóis... durante a noite diz que me ama e assim que acorda vai escrever cartas pra ele?

Meilin não reagiu. Apenas se levantou, soltando Tomoyo e abriu a caixa, tirando um punhado de cartas.

- É, Tomoyo. Aqui tem as cartas que narram todo o meu amor pelo Shaoran. Elas foram escritas por muitos anos. Desde que nós éramos crianças até hoje de manhã. Mas antes que qualquer coisa seja dita, eu preciso fazer isso... – Meilin pega uma caneta e uma folha de papel da mesinha e começa a escrever.

- O que? Não é possível! Você está escrevendo outra carta? – Tomoyo se altera.

- Uhum... – Meilin murmura, sem parar de escrever.

- Como você pode? Como faz isso comigo assim? Será que você não entende? Eu te amo, Meilin! Você não tem o direito de me fazer sofrer assim!

Meilin parou, sem desviar os olhos ainda da carta, mas parou. Aquela declaração de Tomoyo naquelas circunstâncias era a maior prova de amor que poderia receber. Uma lágrima pingou sobre o papel, e ela terminou de escrever logo em seguida, pousando então a caneta sobre a folha e a folha ao lado da caixa.

- Como eu disse, Tomoyo... – pegou o punhado de cartas – essas são as cartas que eu escrevi para o meu primo. Foram cento e trinta e cinco no total. Cento e trinta e quatro estão aqui... a outra eu entreguei pra ele hoje.

- Você assume que...

- Quer fazer o favor de me ouvir? Nesses anos eu escrevi para o meu primo cento e trinta e cinco cartas, sendo a última nesta manhã, que foi entregue depois do almoço. Nessa carta eu dizia o quanto ele foi importante pra mim, que ele fez parte da minha história, que foi minha primeira paixão, e ainda é alguém que admiro, mas que é apenas uma recordação, porque eu descobri que amar alguém é muito mais que eu jamais imaginei, e quem me ensinou isso foi você, Tomoyo. Tanto nos seus conselhos quanto nos últimos meses, quando me mostrou o que é amor de verdade. Eu me despedi dele, me despedi do homem que foi minha razão de viver por muito tempo, e agradeci por involuntariamente, ele ter feito com que a minha vida se cruzasse com a sua. Que eu te conhecesse, que eu tivesse que buscar apoio em você, e que naquele dia te chamasse pra ir até sua casa e você fosse atrás de mim no penhasco. Eu disse que um dia você saberia do conteúdo dessa caixa... e esse dia é hoje. – Meilin pega as cartas de Shaoran e joga na lareira.

- Conveniente... – Tomoyo diz, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

- Eu escrevi quinhentas cartas de amor. – Meilin ignora o comentário e continua - Na verdade eu tinha escrito quatrocentas e noventa e nove até agora há pouco. Eu queria que você visse que eu escrevi quinhentas... para os dois amores da minha vida. A diferença, Tomoyo... é que pra ele, em mais de dez anos eu escrevi cento e trinta e cinco cartas... e pra você, desde o casamento deles dois, há um ano atrás, eu escrevi trezentos e sessenta e cinco cartas, contanto com essa última, que acabei de fazer.

- Meilin... – Tomoyo começava a entender a situação e pela primeira vez na vida se deixava chorar na frente de alguém.

- Todas as manhãs eu lhe escrevia uma carta, durante um ano inteiro, uma carta por dia... porque você é a maior e a melhor inspiração que eu poderia ter. E se você me permitir, Tomoyo... eu peço que continue sendo a inspiração não só para as minhas cartas, mas para os meus sorrisos, para os meus sonhos... como têm sido por todo esse ano.

- Meilin! – Tomoyo deixa-se cair nos braços daquela que amava como jamais imaginou pode amar. Mais que Sakura, mais que qualquer outra pessoa, era com Meilin que ela desejava estar todos os dias de sua vida, era nela que iria depositar sua confiança a partir dali, era a única com quem sabia que poderia rir e chorar sem medos, e tinha certeza, que se houvesse brigas, elas logo perderiam a importância diante de todo o amor e cumplicidade que tinham.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx __  
_

_ "Minha amada Tomoyo,_

_Hoje enfim lhe serão entregues todas as declarações do meu amor durante os últimos 365 dias. _

_Apesar de estar vendo agora nesses olhos onde tantas vezes vi o amor, o conforto e o desejo apenas ódio e desespero, eu estou certa de que tudo isso acabará e eu poderei outra vez fitá-los por quanto tempo quiser, porque você é minha... minha amiga, minha amada, minha amante, e nada nunca vai poder mudar isso._

_É. Ouvi-la dizer, ainda que cheia de raiva, que me ama, sempre vai ser o maior dos prazeres. Então apenas diga, minha menina. Diga sempre que ama e eu não precisarei de mais nada._

_Com amor_

_Meilin Li – 500"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx __  
_

_**Fim **_

Bem... espero que tenham gostado, fiz com muito carinho! Comecei às 3 da manhã e terminei agora, 8:50 XD

Críticas elogios e sugestões... deixem um rewiew...

Bai-bai o/


End file.
